Teddie
Teddie (or Kuma in Japan, The Beast in Heat) is the one of the main supporting in Persona 4, the 5th main installment in the Persona series. He's one of the playable characters and main characters in it's fighting game sequels Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. He returns in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle as one of the Season 1.5 DLC/Arcade Edition playable characters. Bio The mascot of the Investigation Team, Teddie was an animate empty bear costume that Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, and Chie Satonaka encountered in their first excursion to the TV World. Though afraid of them at first, Teddie eventually strong-armed Yu and Yosuke into helping him catch whoever was agitating the Shadows by sending people to die in the TV World. During the Investigation Team's rescue missions, Teddie initially served as their navigator, until his anxiety over his lack of a past or identity reached a breaking point shortly after rescuing Rise Kujikawa, causing his Shadow to emerge. Though he initially refused to hear what it was saying, Teddie accepted that he may not like the answer to who or what he is, gaining his Persona, and with it, a human body, a blonde teenage boy. At the climax of the murder case on manage to arrest the culprit Tohru Adachi and defeated their universe’s Izanami, Teddie regain his memory and finally remember that he himself is an actual Shadow before gaining his Persona, but friendly and survived the corruption within TV World. He is then staying in TV World and work at Yosuke’s place, Junes. Sometimes after Yu revisit Inaba for a holiday, Teddie was in a middle of working on searching Yosuke, so he used the seemingly restored TV World to find where he is. Upon entering the TV World, Teddie somehow awakened with a weakened state all the sudden before restoring himself quickly, finding out that he was framed by someone who impersonated him in a General attire and set up a bloodshed P-1 tournament, realizing his friends are in trouble by this incoming threat, while also got a help from Shadow Operatives such as Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo. Trivia * Like other Shadow Operatives outside Aegis, Teddie was also mentioned in the story mode prior being announced downloadable playable in Cross Tag Battle, and the only Inaba Investigator member to be mentioned there. ** Unlike Aegis, he retains his Western name due to not having a completely same pronunciation as her. * He’s the second Persona character to have no 4L Auto Combo, while also being the second to have no a same L Smart Combo ender. The first being Mitsuru. * He is the only non-BlazBlue character to use multiple arsenals, making him the third character after Platinum the Trinity and Nine the Phantom. * For some reason, Teddie’s original artwork icon is not from Persona 4 Arena, but from the original Persona 4. * Mai Natsume is healed by Teddie's Mystery Food X instead of being damaged, due to her super taste ability, which causes her to enjoy the food instead of hate it like everyone else. * Teddie has color palettes of the following characters: Faust (Guilty Gear), Taokaka (BlazBlue), Jack Frost (Persona), Bloody Chaos (Under Night In-Birth), Roman Torchwick (RWBY), and Morgana (Persona 5). ** Kintoki Douji has color palettes of the following characters: Faust (Guilty Gear), Taokaka (BlazBlue), Jack Frost (Persona), Bloody Chaos (Under Night In-Birth), Roman Torchwick (RWBY), and Zorro (Persona 5). * Just like Yu he's another member of the Investigation team who's never fought in the story mode but in this case Teddie's absent for the original story modes. * Teddie's Title 'The Beast In Heat ' It is a reference to his repeated attempts to hook up with the female members of the Investigation Team. See Also *Teddie at Megami Tensei Wiki *Kintoki-Douji at Megami Tensei Wiki Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona Characters Category:Downloadable Contents